


by your side, if these wings could fly

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Hinata had his wings ripped off by Ushijima in a fight, he has been longing to take flight again.  His only comfort is in Kageyama’s arm, that is if they aren’t too busy fighting about the truth of what happened to Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Caduta

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Wings” by Birdy.
> 
> based on the [Winged](http://craziiwolf.tumblr.com/post/148215372681/more-arts-for-my-winged-kagehina-au-d-hinatas) [AU](http://craziiwolf.tumblr.com/post/149191723981/when-at-peace-they-glow-when-at-war-they-burn) by craziiwolf on tumblr. Go check out her art, it’s legit the best in the fandom!

_Hinata laughs as the wind tickles his arms.  He flaps his oversized wings once, taking him further up above ground.  The weather is sunny and dry, a perfect day for flying.  He has been gliding, soaring atop the fluffy clouds for several minutes when he spots a few other birds below him so he dives down.  In his current altitude, the treetop line is only a few metres below him._

_He halts mid-air when he sees that it’s Ushijima from the Shiratorizawa clan.  Those snow-coloured eagle wings can be recognised anywhere.   Shiratorizawa are notorious for being territorial and confrontational so he makes a U-turn and speeds away from them.  He has the advantage of having huge wings and a small body, speed is his main weapon when comes to these things._

_“Where are you off to, Hinata?” he hears a dreadful voice ask._

_Hinata doesn’t stop in his tracks.  If he is caught by Ushijima and his subjects, there is no telling what might happen to him._

_“You don’t have to be scared stiff, Hinata,” Ushijima jeers.  He snaps his fingers and Hinata finds himself surround by a six eagles.  “It will only hurt more if you struggle, you know that.”_

_Ushijima reaches out and a searing pain zips down from Hinata’s shoulders to the bottom of his spine.  A scream lodges itself in Hinata’s throat and all he can feel is the immense pain that paralyses him._

_He hardly notices that he is falling, falling. . ._

 

Hinata bites back a scream as his eyes snap open.  That dream again.  He has been reliving the memory in the form of a nightmare ever since Ushijima tore his wings off.  He doesn’t know why the white eagle did it.  All he knows is that he may never be able to feel the rush of air beneath his wings thanks to that jerk.

“You’re awake,” Kageyama states, walking over to Hinata’s bed.  “I was starting to think that I would have to treat you to some cold water to wake you up.”

“No thanks,” Hinata jumps out of his bed.  “What’s the plan for today?”

“The usual.  Gather berries and maybe go hunting and you _will_ tell me what happened to your wings.”

Hinata huffs and crosses his arms.  “I told you.  I wasn’t paying attention and a gigantic boulder fell on them.  They were crushed and I had to cut them off.  It was a painful experience, I’ll have you know.”

Kageyama grabs Hinata’s shoulders and slams him against the wall.  “Liar! Your wings were almost as big as your whole body, much bigger than mine.  There is no way that a stray boulder tore them off or whatever.”

Hinata pushes at Kageyama. His stub of a pair of wings twitches with his anger.  “I keep telling you that that’s what happened so why can’t it get it through your thick skull?  Accept the truth already, Kageyama!”

They both hiss when their wings start to burn with the heat of their anger.  Kageyama unfurls his wings and the flap with menace.

“I’m worried about you, idiot,” Kageyama mutters, pulling Hinata into a hug.  “That’s why I want to know.”

And so is Hinata.  He can’t tell Kageyama the truth since he knows that Kageyama will go after Ushijima in the name of vengeance.  He can’t bear the thought of Kageyama getting hurt for his sake.

Hinata stretches up to his tiptoes and kisses Kageyama.  “You don’t have to worry about me.  I’m fine, truly.”

Kageyama bumps their foreheads together.  He strokes the soft baby feathers on Hinata’s newly grown pathetic wings.  Hinata sighs and melts into Kageyama’s embrace.  His wings feel much better when he is held by Kageyama like this.  He supposes that his healing process would be quicker if Kageyama would stop pestering him with questions and fight him over it.

After a long moment of blissful silence, Kageyama is the first to break it.  “Hey, Hinata.”

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t get into a fight, did you?”

Hinata laughs, hoping that it sounds natural.  “Me?  I would be crushed in a real fight.  That’s why I leave the border patrols to others, remember?”

“It could still happen if the other party initiated it.”

Kageyama kisses the top of Hinata’s head.  Hinata bites on his lower lip.  He really hates lying to Kageyama like this.

“Your feathers are gonna fall off if you keep worrying like an old man,” Hinata teases.

“Shut up,” Kageyama grumbles.  “My wings are not going bald, dumbass.”

Hinata buries his face into Kageyama’s chest.  He plays with the soft, fluffy feathers at the base of Kageyama’s beautiful, jet-black wings.  “I know, I know.”

He steps out of the embrace and kisses the tip of Kageyama’s wings.  He smiles to himself when Kageyama jumps a bit at the sudden touch.  “I hope you have breakfast ready.”

“Of course I do,” Kageyama calls after Hinata, who is already in the kitchen.

Hinata takes a seat and digs into the stack of pancakes.  “Mm, human food really is amazing.  I can never get enough of these and those meat buns!”

“Chew before you swallow,” Kageyama chides.  “Or you’ll end up choking or something.”

“You’re not my mom,” Hinata pouts, but does as he is told regardless.

Kageyama smiles fondly, a rare sight by itself.  He pats Hinata’s hair absentmindedly.  Hinata finds himself leaning into the touch naturally.  He will always seek out the warmth of Kageyama’s touch.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Kageyama suggest after they have cleaned up.

“Where?”

“The forest, where else?”

Hinata considers it.  The forest is a neutral ground for all clans.  But the odds of them running into Shiratorizawa, least of all Ushijima, is fairly low.  “Okay.  Let me get ready first!”

He has taken one step toward the bedroom when Kageyama grabs him and reels him in for a hug.  “Wh-what’s wrong, Kageyama?”

Kageyama hooks his chin over Hinata’s shoulder and locks his arms in front of Hinata’s chest.  “Let’s just stay like this for a moment.  Besides, you said that my warmth helps with the healing and makes your wings feel better.”

That’s true, but the way they are pressed flush against each other’s bodies suggests that Kageyama is after something else entirely. “Ka-Kageyama!  It’s still only the morning!”

The taller man disregards the protest and nips on Hinata’s earlobe.  “I don’t see the problem with that.  And we haven’t done it in weeks.”

Crap.  Hinata has forgotten how Kageyama has given him plenty of space since his wings were torn off.

“Wait until dinner or s-something—ah!” His body freezes up as Kageyama bends down and kisses the base of Hinata’s growing wings.  They are more like a clump of feathers than they are proper wings; since they are new and not fully grown, they are extra sensitive to touch as well.

Kageyama takes full advantage of that fact as he takes time to kiss and lick each and every single baby feather.  Hinata feels his knees go weak and before long, he collapses onto the floor.  He can feel Kageyama smirk against a feather as he takes one into his mouth and suckles lightly.

“Kageyama!” Hinata cries out.  His whole body is taut, buzzing with pleasure.

He nibbles on the tip of a particularly sensitive, brand-new feather.  “Yes?”

“I-I don’t wanna be the only one feeling good,” Hinata gasps.  He hears Kageyama takes off his clothes, helping Hinata with his own.  Kageyama carefully lays Hinata on the floor before he traces a path down from the side of Hinata’s neck down to his lower abdomen, punctuated by nibbles and licks here and there, all the while caressing Hinata’s feathers with airy lightness.

When Kageyama scoots down to kiss the insides of Hinata’s thighs, his wings are in a perfect position for Hinata to play with.  Hinata grazes the top edge of Kageyama’s right wing and brings it over to his mouth for a payback.  Kageyama’s body jerks, his wings unfolding further.  He takes Hinata into his mouth at the same time Hinata suckles on the long, narrow feathers on the tips of Kageyama’s wing.  Kageyama somehow procures a bottle of lube and slicks his fingers up, two of them entering Hinata easily.

“You were holding out on me, weren’t ya?” Kageyama smirks, lapping up from Hinata’s sac to the tip of his dick.  His tongue catches a sluice of precum that oozes out.

“I was in pain,” Hinata points out, half his words lost in the breathless tone of his voice.

Kageyama looks like he wants to say something so Hinata rakes his fingers through the feathers to keeps him quiet.  He feels restless and wants Kageyama to screw his brains out but the other man seems intent on taking his sweet time to prepare Hinata.

“Stop it.  I want—I want your cock in me already.”

Hinata sighs in relief when Kageyama’s fingers slip out after a final jab into his prostate.  The heft of Kageyama’s dick rubbing against his hole is familiar and he cries out when Kageyama pushes inside.  Going weeks without sex shows as it takes longer than the usual for Kageyama to sheath himself inside Hinata completely.  Hinata clutches at Kageyama’s shoulders, his hands occasionally straying to caress Kageyama’s wing feathers.

“I’m good,” Hinata groans, circling his hips to test the waters.  Kageyama grunts as he lifts Hinata into a sitting position.  It’s much easier on his wings and was their go-to back when Hinata’s wings were a majestic size.  Kageyama’s wings rustle as they wrap around their bodies to hide them from the rest of their world.  Hinata turns his face towards a wing and kisses the feathers, his mouth still pressed to them and gaping open as Kageyama thrusts up into him.  The hot huffs of breath sends shivers down Kageyama’s wings as well and it shows.

“Hinata,” Kageyama groans, voice all husky and low and dripping with sex as Hinata rocks his hips down.  “Don’t—don’t exert yourself too much.”

“I only—haah—only hurt my wings, y’know,” Hinata quips back.

“Healing and growing saps a lot of strength, I know that much,” Kageyama counters.

Hinata nips on a feather, eliciting a delicious moan from Kageyama.  He buries his head in Kageyama’s shoulder as he bounces up and down on Kageyama’s lap faster and harder until his orgasm crashes over him.  Kageyama’s lips capture his and swallow any noises as he pounds into Hinata until he comes deep inside of Hinata as well.

“Ugh,” Hinata grunts when Kageyama pulls out minutes afterwards.  A few drops dribble out and he winces at the sensation.  “I love the sex, don’t get me wrong, but clean up is always a pain.”

Kageyama smirks.  “I can always help you with that.”

“No way!  We know how that always ends.  You promised me a walk in the forest so a walk in the forest I will have!  We’ll be stuck in the house for hours if I let you have your way.”

Thankfully, Kageyama doesn’t follow Hinata into the bathroom.  He washes himself down quickly and as he towels off, takes a quick look at the state of his wings.  They are the same ugly clumps of feathers he remembers seeing last week.  If anything, the feathers have hardened and a few new downy feathers have grown.  He can’t move them yet and doubts he will be able before the season changes into autumn.  Such a shame, since flying in the autumn skies is one of his favourite activities.

He dresses in a simple t-shirt and jeans.  Kageyama is wearing the same, except his has slits on his back to let his wings out.  They rest folded against his back, raising and falling with every one of Kageyama’s breaths.

“Shall we?” Kageyama holds a hand out to Hinata for him to interlace their fingers with.  Hinata feels a warm glow encompass his wings as Kageyama tightens his grip.

The forest is lively with the small critters basking in the last rays of the summer sun.  A few of the songbirds come out to greet Hinata, pecking at him with affection while little bunnies and squirrels vie for his attention as well.  They seem weary of Kageyama as usual, which Hinata knows irks Kageyama to know end.  He seems to contend himself with fluffing up Hinata’s hair.

They are well into the heart of the forest when Hinata senses someone’s presence in the vicinity.  Kageyama’s first instinct is to pull Hinata behind as the person walks into their field of view.

“Well, well, well,” Ushijima sneers.  Hinata peeks out over Kageyama’s shoulder.  Eagles hardly come into the forest and Ushijima is alone to add to the rarity.  “I seem to have come across a couple of raven lovebirds.”

“What do you want?” Kageyama snarls.  His wings are stretching out behind his back, feathers ruffled up.

“I wanted to see how Hinata’s wings were faring after our little altercation,” Ushijima answers.  “They still haven’t grown back fully by the looks of it.”

Uh oh.  Kageyama is seriously mad if the deafening silence is anything to go by.  Hinata tugs at Kageyama’s hand.  “Let’s go, Kageyama.  We don’t need this.”

“How did you know that his wings are wounded?” Kageyama asks.

“Simple.  I was the one who dealt the blow.  I’m glad the trees were able to break your fall.  Broken bones would have been as painful as torn wings to heal and regrow.”

Kageyama lunges towards Ushijima and Hinata has to hold him back.  They can’t afford to have a fight in the middle of the woods.  They would be disturbing a lot of the wildlife here.

“Let’s _go_ ,” he tries again.

“We’ll talk about this when we get back.”

As soon as they get back in their cabin, Kageyama slams Hinata up against a wall.

“Why didn’t you tell me that the bastard tore your wings off?” he roars.

Hinata flinches, avoiding the burning anger in Kageyama’s gaze.  “I knew you would get mad and I didn’t want you to get hurt trying to avenge me or something stupid like that.”

“It’s not stupid!” Kageyama punches the wall next to Hinata’s head.  Hinata hears the wall give and Kageyama’s knuckles bloodied from the impact.  “You are my life mate, dammit!  It’s my duty to protect you and love you.  Of course I would want to tear out Ushijima’s wings with my bare teeth once I found out that he is responsible for the past few weeks of you screaming and writhing in your sleep in agony.”

So Kageyama did notice.  He was a fool to think that he was hiding this well from Kageyama.

“Please calm down,” Hinata pleads.  “It’s bad enough that I’m hurt.  Our clan will suffer if you get yourself injured as well!”

Kageyama’s wings flap behind him and the tips are sizzling with Kageyama’s heated anger.  “I don’t fucking care!”

“You should!” Hinata shouts.  “I know that you were hurting every time you saw me wince with pain.  Imagine me doing the same if you get hurt!  I hate being a pathetic flightless bird and I sure as hell don’t want to see the same thing happen to the man I love!”

“Well, fuck that!” Kageyama hits the wall once again before he turns towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Hinata all but shrieks.

Kageyama doesn’t look back at him.  “I need some time to think.”

Hinata opens his mouth to speak but stops himself as Kageyama jumps off and takes flight.  He hasn’t realised that tears have gathered in his eyes until they fall on his cheeks.

Feeling completely numb, he returns inside and pads over to his bedroom.  He lies down on the bed and curls in on himself, already missing the familiar warmth of his mate.

And he cries.

 


	2. La Salita

“Shouyou, you need to eat to heal,” Noya coaxes.  He pats Hinata over the cocoon of blankets.  The plates clank as Noya places the tray on the bedside, dejected.

“It’s been two weeks, Noya-san,” Hinata murmurs.  His wings twinge, the ghost of the warmth from Kageyama still lingering in the sheets.

“Kageyama just needs time to cool off, I’m sure,” Noya assures him.  “C’mon.  Your wings won’t grow back as large as they were before if you don’t eat.  Be a good boy and let me see your face, please?”

“Is he still refusing to eat regularly?” Suga calls out from outside the bedroom.  The bed creaks slightly as Noya sighs and leaves the bed.  Reluctantly, Hinata pokes his head out from the blankets.  On the plate, there is a freshly squeezed orange juice and chocolate chip and blueberries pancakes, his favourite.  He slowly sits up and takes a bite of the pancakes.  They are delicious and cooked to perfection so it’s obvious that Suga was the one who prepared this meal.

“Ah, good! You’re eating your breakfast,” Suga exclaims, beaming as he walks in with a mug of coffee in his hand.  “It’s technically midday now but still.  You need to be more careful, Hinata.  You’ll hurt yourself if you don’t eat at least once a day.  I don’t think you’ve eaten since the full moon.”

That’s three nights ago.  Crap.  “Sorry for making you all worry about me, Suga-san.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry.  We’re like family after all.  Daichi went to gather up the others to cheer you up.  We can’t go flying in the mountains like we used to but we still want to make sure that you’re feeling your best.”

Hinata drops his gaze.  “To-Tobio won’t be here, right?”

“We have not been able to locate him, sorry.”

“Look up, Shouyou,” Noya barks out.  Hinata obeys.  “You won’t be able to keep going when all you do is look at the ground.  Look up at the skies and remember that the sun will rise again tomorrow no matter what happens.  So don’t lose hope, ‘kay?”

“Yes!”

 

 

-

 

 

“Tobio-chan~  Are you sure you shouldn’t be going back now?”

Kageyama glares at the human warrior.  Oikawa has been kind enough to let Kageyama stay at his place despite the fact that he lives with another human warrior, Iwaizumi.

They first met a decade ago when Oikawa was still a youth training to be a proper warrior of the Aoba Jousai clan, renowned for their prowess even though they are all fully human.  Kageyama was in a pinch, fending off a group of Shiratorizawa clansmen by himself.  Oikawa’s skills with the bow and arrow and dagger came in handy.  It’s not exactly a friendship that has sprung up between them but they do meet and talk every once in a while.

“I’m still mad at him,” Kageyama replies.

Oikawa sighs.  “And I’m sure chibi-chan misses you dearly.  Even the great Oikawa-san has his limits, you know.  Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind having you around since your wings are cool to look at but I can tell that Iwa-chan has been on edge lately.  I can’t ask him what is bothering him when we have a guest.”

“Sorry, Oikawa-san.  I just need to think more about the situation.”

“If you need my help beating up Ushikawa-chan, I can lend a hand,” Oikawa offers.

“I appreciate the sentiment but I can’t allow a human to be involved in an all-out fight.  Ushijima has had centuries of combat experience so a human like you will be easy kill for him regardless of how good of a warrior he is.”

“My, my, I think this is the first time you have acknowledged my skills.  I’m so happy, Tobio-chan.”  Oikawa leans in and places his index finger below Kageyama’s chin, flicking it upwards.  “However, I do think that it’s cowardly of you to keep running away from your problems.  So chibi-chan lied a little about his injuries.  He was looking out for you because that’s what friends and lovers do.  He will be devastated if you return to him in shambles after trying to take on Ushikawa-chan in the heat of the moment.  Go, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama slaps Oikawa’s hand away and stands up.  “Thanks for putting up with me, then.  I’ll see you around.”

“Bye-bye, Tobio-chan.  Make sure to bring chibi-chan a small gift as an apology!”

Kageyama waves his hand as he walks out of the house and breaks into a sprint.  The feeling that he gets when he has just taken off the ground and leaps up into the air something he will never tire of.  The cool rush of winds underneath his wings, his wings flapping to beat gravity, and soaring above everything else, it’s all exhilarating.

And it took one encounter with that bastard Ushijima for this to be ripped out of Hinata’s life.

He grits his teeth.  He needs to calm down before he faces Shouyou again.  Going after Ushijima is reckless and tactless as pointed out.  All he can do at the moment, really, is to remain by Shouyou’s side and help speed up his healing.

When he lands outside of his and Shouyou’s cabin, he is greeted by the sight of a couple of fellow Karasuno birds entering it: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.  While he is not on the best terms with Tsukishima, he suspects that they are here to cheer up Shouyou.  What a lousy mate he has been, abandoning his mate when they got into an argument.

The first person Kageyama sees as he walks through the door is Shouyou.  His orange hair is illuminated by the soft golden glow of sunset, as is the brown of his eyes.  It may be Kageyama’s imagination but Shouyou’s cheeks appear slightly sunken, the shadows under his eyes deeper.  However, his eyes lighten up as soon as they spot Kageyama.

“Tobio?” Shouyou mutters.  “Tobio!”

Shouyou grins, belying the tears running down his cheeks as he runs up to Kageyama and leaps into Kageyama’s waiting arms.  Kageyama’s wings unfold and envelope them tightly, shielding them away from the world for a brief moment.

“The king returns,” Tsukishima comments dryly.  “Welcome back, Your Highness.  Hinata here was just about to pass out from malnutrition so good timing, I should say.”

Kageyama clicks his tongue.  “Shouyou, you idiot.  Did you stop eating regularly ‘cause I wasn’t there to feed you?”

Shouyou scratches the back of his head sheepishly.  “I didn’t have much of an appetite with you gone.  I was really depressed, y’know.  And my wings hurt an awful lot to since you weren’t there to hold me every night.”

Kageyama pushes a bouquet of wildflowers that he has picked into Shouyou’s arms.  “These are for you, by the way.”

Shouyou’s eyes light up.  “They are so pretty.  Thanks, Tobio.”

Kageyama reaches into Shouyou’s shirt and gingerly touches the small, fragile feathers.  It’s true; they seem to be in the same state as they were in two weeks ago, if not marginally worse.

“I’m sorry, Shouyou,” Kageyama whispers, holding the smaller bird close to his heart.  “I won’t lose my temper like that and run out again.  You were being considerate and I was being a selfish asshole.”

“You were angry because you love me, I know that much,” Shouyou declares.  He smiles and leans into Kageyama’s hand as Kageyama strokes Shouyou’s sharp cheekbones.  “Besides, you wouldn’t be the Tobio Kageyama I know and love if you were level headed all the time.”

Kageyama lowers his wings as Shouyou turns his head and kisses the centre of Kageyama’s palm.

“Look, the lovebirds made up,” Nishinoya cheers, elbowing at Asahi.  “Guess it’s time for us to go away so they can, ah, reaffirm their love.”

“Please don’t put that idea in our heads,” Daichi says with a shake of his head.  He loops his arm around Suga and leads him out.  “We’ll see you again soon.”

Tanaka claps Kageyama on the shoulder and drags Shouyou away.  While Kageyama can’t catch a word of what he is whispering into Shouyou’s ear, the bright blush is proof enough that Tanaka is talking about something indecent.

“That was fun,” Shouyou comments, picking up the dishes and carrying them over to the sink.  “Suga-san decided I was too depressed without you around so he called up everyone to cheer me up.  Of course, nothing beats you actually being here.”

Kageyama hugs Shouyou from behind as Shouyou puts the dishes down.  “Tobio?”

He nuzzles Shouyou’s neck and wraps him up in his wings again.  It’s so warm with his Shouyou in his arms, safe and sound in their own home.  Shouyou gasps as Kageyama peels his shirt off and kisses a path down from his neck to his wings.  He nips extremely carefully at the new feather that has grown, following up with a swift lick.  He loves the fact that Shouyou’s feathers are extra sensitive due to their newly grown state.  Shouyou squirms as Kageyama continues to tease his wings with his mouth, hands trailing up and down Shouyou’s sides lightly.

“St-stop that,” Shouyou complains.  “Let’s move this to the bedroom.  The sheets don’t smell like you that much anymore.”

Kageyama sweeps Shouyou up into his arms and half-flies, half-runs to their bedroom.  “You can’t say things like that to me.  It’s like cheating.”

Shouyou laughs, the sound quickly turning into moans as Kageyama’s half-hard dick collides with his own.  He folds his legs around Kageyama’s back, bringing Kageyama’s body down.  He inhales deeply and mewls happily.

“I missed you so much,” he whispers into the side of Kageyama’s neck.  “Touch me, love me until I know for sure that you’re here with me, Tobio.”

Kageyama kisses him on the lips.  “I love you, Shouyou.  I’ve been in love with you for centuries and I don’t see my life without you anymore.”

“Good,” Shouyou smiles.  “’Cause I love you and don’t plan on leaving you either.”

Kageyama trails his hand down to Shouyou’s arousal.  “Shall we take care of this, then?”

Shouyou’s hips buck up into the touch.  “Yes, please.”

 

 

-

 

 

**_Months later_ **

 

“Hey, do you think my wings are large enough to fly?”

Kageyama looks over at his lover.  Shouyou’s wings have made steady progress in the last few months.  They are nowhere near their former glory but they should be strong enough to support Shouyou’s wings.

“Give them a flap and gauge it, I guess,” he answers, walking up to hold Shouyou.  “Want me to give you a lift?”

“Thanks!” Kageyama crouches down and stretches his arms out.  Shouyou steps onto it with his wings spread open.  As Kageyama snaps his arms up, Shouyou flaps his wings down.

It’s only for a few seconds, but Shouyou does manage to stay in the air.  The excitement and hope shining in his eyes fills Kageyama with determination.

“I do hope that your wings will return to their previous size,” Kageyama murmurs, touching the top edges of Shouyou’s wings.  Unfurled and relaxed behind Shouyou’s back, the tips reach just below his thighs.  Before the incident, they draped down past his feet, dragging on the ground as they were nearly twice as long as Shouyou was tall.

“That will take several months, maybe even years!” Shouyou exclaims.  “I don’t remember my wings being that huge when I first met you.  That was more than nine hundred years, yeah?”

“Give or take. Here,” he offers his hand to Shouyou.  “Let’s fly; fly high with me again.  I’ll help you so let’s do it.”

Shouyou grasps his hand, nodding.  Kageyama unfolds his wings and runs forward, hand in hand with Shouyou.  It’s definitely a struggle to stay upright and fly with the right form but once he gets the hang of it, flying with Shouyou is as natural as flying by himself.

He is taken aback when he sees tears streaming down Shouyou’s cheeks.  “Wh-what’s wrong?”

Shouyou shakes his head, wiping at the tears and smiling through them.  “I glad to be sharing this moment with you again, that’s all.  I almost gave up on feeling this again when you left me months ago.  My wings still hurt and it’s actually quite painful to by flying this early but I’m just happy that you’re by my side.  I felt that you won’t want to be by my side if these wings couldn’t fly anymore.”

“Idiot,” Kageyama gathers Shouyou up into his arms, careful not to touch the wings.  “I will always love you and be by your side, flightless or otherwise.”

“And I’m grateful for that.  Hey, Tobio.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” 

The sun breaks through the clouds and shines down on Shouyou’s face, dyeing him with an angelic glow.

“I love you, too, Shouyou.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a quickie but somehow turned into a two-parter


End file.
